


the kids arent alright

by childofmischief



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clem deserves happiness, Clem has PTSD, F/F, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, but it wont happen, let Clem have a break, let her be emotional, this girl is tramatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: The raid happened, and Louis is gone. Lily and her crew of assholes took him. Clementine breaks down, but Violet is there to help.





	the kids arent alright

Clementine fell to her knees where she stood, chest heaving and tears falling. 

“Fuck!” She screamed, hoarse. “Fuck! Fuck you, Lily!” Clementine took the hat and looked at. “Fuck you, Mom and Dad.” She cried and threw it across the courtyard. 

AJ tiptoed closer to her, followed by Violet, who kept him behind her. “Clem?”

“How dare she say his name?! How fucking dare she?!” She punched the ground, not caring if it was solid stone, not caring if she busted her hand. “Fuck...I miss him. So much.” She mumbles to herself. 

Finally, Clementine looked up, eyes red and raw. “I always fuck shit up.” She whispered, Violet finally reaching the distraught teenager and taking her in her arms. 

“You’re okay, Clem,” Violet muttered, soothingly. Clementine continued to sob quietly. 

“It’s always my fault.” She whispered. “Lee, Kenny, fuck, so many others.” She hiccuped. “Fucking Lee. He’d know what to do.” 

“Uh, the gate’s still on fire, Vi.”

“Then put it out!” Violet yelled, before convincing Clementine to go inside. 

“We can talk without anyone bothering us. You clearly need it.” Violet tried to make light of the situation, knowing Clementine still needed it. She helped Clementine stand up, hugging her closely to her chest. “You helped us, even if…” She trailed off, taking in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry all this happened,” Clementine whispered, slowly climbing the stairs and into the building, the firey gates going out behind them. “Whenever I show up, everything gets fucked up.”

Violet opens the door to Clementine’s room, slightly smiling at the decorations in there. Everything from a badass venus flytrap, to a cute drawing by AJ, captioned, “Me protecking clem.” Having been in her room many times, Violet knew what bed to go to, gently guiding Clementine to lay down. “I don’t actually know that much about you,” Violet whispered, sitting down next to her. “Why are you so jaded?”

Clementine chuckled weakly, sniffling. “You’re so lucky you had this school. When it happened.” She turned and faced the wall, closing her eyes in an attempt to push even more tears back. But what was the point? She had already made a scene in front of the remaining Erikson kids. “I was in my treehouse. My parents weren’t home. My babysitter turned.” A slight smile. “But Lee found me.” 

Fighting back more tears, she sucked in air, shakily. “I had to kill him...so he wouldn’t turn.” She turned back toward Violet, eyes shining. “I’ve tried to convince myself I did the right thing. But I shot him. In the head. I was only a little older than AJ is now.” 

“You killed a man?” Violet asked. “You said you’ve never killed someone.” 

Clementine looked away, brows furrowed and eyes wet. “Yeah, because I wanted to tell people I just met my baggage.” Clementine chuckled lightly, wiping her eyes. “I can’t even count how many times I caused deaths, Vi. I’m so toxic.” Violet played with her hair, gently placing Clementine’s hat on the old dresser next to the bunk bed. She hummed softly for Clementine. 

“How much worse off would we be without you, Clem?” Violet softly said a voice that was, unbeknownst to Clementine, a voice saved for Minne. “You’ve helped us so much. Even if…” She trailed off, unable to say Marlon’s name. She may have never really liked him, but he helped them survive for so long. 

Clementine covered her eyes as she tried to hold back tears once more. “That was my fault too, Vi. You know that. I taught A.J that.” She mumbled. “He only knows survival. I didn’t teach him that there are other things than that too.” She closed eyes, even if she was feeling shitty, it was nice to have someone who would sit with her while she cried. She hasn’t had that since...she couldn’t even remember anymore. “Lee used to do this for me,” Clementine whispered. “He always comforted me without hesitation.”

“Sounds like a nice guy.” 

Clementine smiled weakly, looking up to Violet. “He was.” She sighed. “I miss him so much. He’d know what to do. He always did.” She sat up, and without a second thought, took Violet in her arms, hugging tightly. “Thank you so much for listening to my bitching.” She whispered.

At first, Violet was taken aback, but within time, she hugged back, a smile on her face. “You’d do the same for me.”

They didn’t say it, but both girls knew, that Clementine was Violet’s new Minnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dani for reading this when I was writing it, even though she doesn't know shit about this fandom. You the true MVP


End file.
